Talk:Dead to Me/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130203045725/@comment-69.179.75.31-20130203152024
Okay I am going to try to answer these questions! 1, I think Jenna knew that A was making Melissa do that. Jenna met with Lucas and Melissa because A wanted her to. I believe that yes Jenna is in cohoots with A. 2. In the episode, Remains of A, Spencer had Jason kind of talking about the NAT club. Jason was suprised to find out she knew about.it. So I think that the remaining NAT memebers, don't really want anyone else to know about it because a pattern might be recogized. I believe that A killed Alison. A does not want to reveal themselves yet so A blames it on the NAT club members, then in order to show the liars that that person didn't do it, A kills that person or hires someone too. 3. I would say that since A killed Alison that she or he does not want anyone else to know. I think A is a group of people. Mona, Toby...etc My suspects are: The twin, Melissa, Jason, Paige, CeCe, or Noel. I think that each of those people probably have a long standing grudge against Alison. Keep in mind that Ali was being targeted by A too, maybe some of those people did different harmful things. 4. Jenna, I think is just scared that she might be the next to die, or maybe she killed Garret. The other NAT club memebers? The only other alive one is Jason. Jason I believe is kind of in an awkward position. I mean his sister died, her remains were stolen from the grave, his one formor friend gets pushed off a bell tower, and the other gets shot and put in a box on a halloween train. Jason might have the A lair in his house. The viewers have never seen inside the DiLaurentis house. Alison's room, but that's it. 5. I think that Alison liked to intrude into the NAT club. They were a camera club, she could have easily got the camera and film from Jason or Ian. She might have taken them in hopes to show Ian to maybe impress him, but then she hid them and never again found them. 6. Noel Kahn. We haven't seen any of him in 3b at all. My theory is that he killed Garret. Why? Garret was his competition for Jenna. Noel was a soldier on the halloween train. In She's Better Now, Emily's dad was talking about the newspaper article on Garret. He said that the police could not even find the gun he was shot with. If Noel was a soldier for Halloween, he could have easily hid the gun on his belt or something. 7. Alison did. I think that either Alison is alive or that there is a twin. All of the girls have had these either real scenes with Ali or hallucinations. I personally think that they are all real 8. Ali was fairly smart, I'm sure she knew that someone was after her. She did do a lot of things, what gets me though is how Duncan said that he picked her up in Hilton Head(South Carolina) and flew her back to Rosewood, Pennsylvania, Alison was supposedly at Cape May though. That right there, requires two people.